


To Annoy the Hell out of Everyone

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And it's only mentioned bc they want to help the one it's aimed at, At least it's not angst, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick Grayson is So Done, Dick Grayson is So Done with Jason and Marinette, Fluff, Gen, Had to put the last two there just in case but it's not shown, I suppose?, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Racism, MariBat, Maribat March, Platonic Jasonette - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, So yeah, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Maribat March 2020, day 11: Best FriendsMarinette doubled over laughing as she listened to Jason tell what he'd been told.“Do they seriously think we’re dating?”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650745
Comments: 11
Kudos: 395
Collections: Maribat March





	To Annoy the Hell out of Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so just mentioning this here too, the work references/implies bullying and racism (aimed at Damian, sorry baby), and both times it's mentioned in a context where Jay and Mari are helping at least in some way so y'know. Also, it's nothing explicit. I just wanted to mention it is there so it won't come as a surprise in case it makes someone uncomfortable. It's not angst anyway though, I guess.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Marinette doubled over laughing as she listened to Jason tell what he'd been told. 

“Do they seriously think we’re dating?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Oh my god. This is too hilarious.”

“You’re right, Pixie. Like, first of all, why? Second of all, okay, maybe I can see why. Third, ew — you’re basically my sister.”

“Right back at you."

“Well, it’s not like they would believe either of us even if we tried to tell them.”

Marinette shrugged. “You’re right, but still. Ew. Disgusting. I love you but like, I’d never date you unless it was to get a jerk to stop flirting with me.”

Jason just snorted and pulled Marinette closer to himself to be able to hug her. “Well, regardless, it’s how it is, and knowing  _ who _ think so, it’s become a rumour at this point, and the entire school will probably think so within a week. We might as well make the best of it. We won’t even need to lie and say they’re right, just stay quiet and neutral about that specific matter.”

“Such as?”

“Well, for example, we’ll simply get to laugh at whatever outlandish theories they may have about how we got together as we ‘refuse to tell anyone’. Then, as everyone’s either scared of us or respects us, we can have them leave the Demon brat alone once and for all. I mean, he’s god knows how many classes below us, but it’s still the same school, and if someone thinks they’ve disappointed one of us, well.”

She seemed to consider it before her eyes lit up. “Yes. And we can also annoy the hell out of Dick, Damian, Tim and Bruce at home if we pretend to be a couple in love. Like, no kisses or stuff, and they know we’re not dating anyway so that’s good, but imagine the frustration.”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

❋❋❋

“Can you please not?”

“What do you mean, Dickiebird?”

Dick shot a pointed look at the self-proclaimed siblings acting like they were in love, holding hands the entire time, giving one another romantic gifts (chocolate in heart-shaped boxes, rose macarons and actual roses, mostly), and now they were sharing food. 

They literally had platefuls of the same food, it was  _ completely unnecessary.  _

So okay, Dick loved them both, they were like demon twins or something, but gosh, could they be frustrating. The two of them were definitely going to be the reason his hair went white one day. 

Bruce’s hair too, probably. 

Tim had already excused himself from the table after the third extravagant love confession accompanied by cheesy romantic music and too many red tulips and yarrows. Damian was gritting his teeth as he’d made a bet with Tim about how he wouldn’t be able to not yell or scream or raise his voice in general or make a scene at the dinner table for a week, and he was  _ struggling. _ Alfred had simply sighed and went to get them more food, as well as a vacuum in case someone threw a glass at the wall. 

He could actually  _ see  _ Marinette and Jason snickering under their breaths.

The only good thing about any of this was that Damian had said the kids who had called him a terrorist and used other racist remarks of him had come to apologise, looking like kicked puppies who were  _ very  _ afraid of their next move, as though someone scary would kick them again. He had some kind of an idea why this was happening, so maybe letting them be like this at least for a while was a good idea. It could make Damian's life a little easier, at least.

But, if Dick had any say in any of this (he probably did not), he was going to have a word or two with whoever had made his little siblings like this once he was sure Damian wouldn't be bothered anymore. 

This  _ needed _ to end.

(Maybe. It was also kind of funny. But still. He needed more cereal to be able to deal with this.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed?
> 
> Do come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
